Super Monkey Ball (Kirby Rider edition)
Super Monkey Ball is a game that reintroduces the difficulty levels from Super Monkey Ball 2, Play Points, the warp goals, Super Monkey Ball 3D's cast, and Ultimate Mode from Super Monkey Ball DX. It marks the debut of the Teritary Warp Goal (aka Third Warp), and retains the art style used in Banana Blitz, Step & Roll, and 3D. It also reintroduces some minigames. The jump feature from Banana Blitz has also returned. However, its title is tentative. Main Game In Main Game, the objective is the one that has been around since 2001: Try to get your monkey into the goal as fast as possible. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode returns from its post-Adventure absence. It features Beginner (10 stages), Beginner Extra (5 Stages), Advanced (30 Stages), Advanced Extra (8 Stages), Expert (50 Stages), Expert Extra (10 Stages), Master (10 Stages), Master Extra (The Hardest mode, and has 10 stages), and Ultimate (Marked as 90 stages). World Tour In World Tour, the objective from Touch & Roll, Step & Roll, and 3D returns: There are 9 worlds, and the player must beat each tenth level in one world to unlock the next world. Warp Goals also exist. Worlds These levels all appear in both modes. They are numbered after their order in World Tour and the stages they have in Challenge Mode are shown right beside them. #Monkey Island (Stages 1-4 in Beginner, Advanced, and Expert) #Spooky Sanctuary (Stages 6-10 in Beginner and 6-9 in Advanced) #Level Labs (Stages 11-19 in Advanced and 6-9 in Expert) #Eastern Epic (Stages 21-30 in Advanced and 11-19 in Expert) #Churn Volcano (Stages 21-29 in Expert) #The Deathsert (Stages 31-39 in Expert) #Frigid Fright (Stages 41-50 in Expert) #Grief Grid (Extra and Master Stages, though not Master Extra) #The Banana Dimension (Master Extra Stages) Characters There are 16 playable characters, and two of them can be played as in different suits. Baby Robo will be unlocked in both modes if you unlock him in just one. However, for example, to unlock Yanyan in Challenge Mode, you must halfway beat Beginner Mode, while in World Tour, you unlock her by halfway beating Monkey Island. Starting Characters *Aiai *Meemee *Baby *Gongon Unlockable Characters *Yanyan (Halfway beat Beginner Mode/Monkey Island) *Doctor (Beat Beginner Mode/Monkey Island) *Jam (Beat Beginner Extra/Spooky Sanctuary) *Jet (Halfway beat Advanced/Level Labs) *Baby Robo (Buy with 10000 Play Points) *C-Aiai (Beat Advanced/Level Labs) *W-Meemee (Beat Advanced Extra/Eastern Epic) *A-Baby (Halfway beat Expert/Churn Volcano) *F-Gongon (Beat Expert/Churn Volcano) *P-Yanyan (Beat Expert Extra/The Deathsert) *R-Doctor (Halfway beat Master/Beat Frigid Fright) *N-Jam (Beat Master/Grief Grid) *B-Jet (Beat Master Extra/The Banana Dimension) *A-Baby Robo (Unlock all other characters except Baby Robo) Minigames In the minigames, all the characters shown above but (A-)Baby Robo are playable from the start. To unlock them, you have to play all the minigames, which are all the ones from all Super Monkey Ball Games up to 3D. There are also some options to configure, such as: Monkey Fight You can pick Platformer, the type used in 3D, or Arena, the type used up to Adventure. For Arena, you can pick Survival (No respawning; Last one standing wins) or K-O (Respawning; Most KO's wins) Monkey Golf You can set the Disc Option. It will replace the putter and Golf Ball with a disc. Monkey Race You can pick Karts or Balls. Picking the former will give you a list of karts to use, all of which are the ones from 3D. Monkey Cannon You can select Top Gun (Knock out as much bricks as possible) or Last Man Standing (Defend your tower and blast others away Monkey Tag You can select Balloon Bump (Collect as much balloons as possible) or Balloon Burglar (Obtain/steal balloons and take them through the goal) A new game will also be added: Banana Rush. Banana Rush This game plays a lot like Aiai's Bananas, an older game, and has multiplayer this time. This plays like Competition Mode from early Super Monkey Ball games. Each player has 5 minutes to reach the goal, and falling out does not reset the total bananas, but just those which were collected in the level the player fell out on. The one with the most bananas wins. Stages 123 stages were introduced. Click here for a list. Category:Games